


blue passion脑洞01

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [59]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 双性，兽化。





	blue passion脑洞01

承接小猫咪家族的脑洞。  
小猫咪家族除了考考是兔兔，谅谅是龙仔，片羽是小鸟之外，其他的都是猫咪。  
糕家当然除了白羽瞳是白色大脑斧和轩辕破是熊仔之外，都是犬科。

先是说考考。  
兔子有发情期嘛，发情期时候都是乱骑的，而且兔子性别意识很淡。  
考考平时：端庄！温柔！长公主一样的哥哥！  
发情时候：裸奔！完全无廉耻！骑完江枫的唧唧之后跑去袭击明轩，和明轩百合不说，还推倒庄森骑脸！而且还会捧着胸部喂威廉和明俊这两只小奶猫喝奶！  
发情结束：耻到变成兔饼钻进沙发底下，说什么也不出来，最后还是杨戬用扫把扫出来的。  
顺便说，这个脑洞里兔考考发情是兽人状态，小腿以下是兔兔爪爪，还有蓬松兔尾巴球球和兔兔耳朵！母兔的围脖也有哦！一圈毛毛！

还是考考。  
兔子的距离感不好，所以会有撞墙的情况出现。  
考考有天不小心卡进洞里了！而且脚不沾地呢！  
发情期的江枫闻到兔兔味道，直接过去艹美味可爱小兔子，至于墙的另一边，是威廉和明俊两只小奶猫哦！  
“哥哥的样子好奇怪哦......”  
两只小猫咪叽叽咕咕！  
“好饿......想喝neinei。”  
还是需要喝奶的两只小猫，不太能消化固体食物的幼年期！  
踩着东西爬过去吸考考的奶子，于是前面被弟弟们吸奶，后面被江枫玩，很快就阿黑颜了呢。  
喝完奶啪完，发现......嗯单凭一己之力弄不出来！  
于是各自跑去找大人。  
等到陈斌和杨戬过来的时候，只看到考考挂在洞上，屁屁和腿上都是精液，胸部都是小猫咪咬出来的痕迹。  
陈斌：我肋骨疼，我先走了。  
杨戬：（掏出工具准备拆墙）。

依旧是考考，但是因为lei老板的缘故，这个脑洞变得沙雕了起来。  
狗的距离感也不咋地。  
于是这天，兔模式考考一头卡在洞里，蹬着后腿爬不出去的时候，江枫汪过来了！  
兔考考：？？？  
江枫汪：（助跑，加速，冲刺——）  
人间兔炮，发射！  
考考兔就像是炮弹一样被撞出去了，取而代之的是......  
江枫的嘴......  
被卡......在洞里了。  
但是跟上次不一样的是。  
糕48的其他人围着汪江枫嘲笑了好半天才把他弄出来。

然后是威廉！  
威廉和陈斌doi之后，回家，明俊闻闻威廉的屁屁。  
明俊：呜呜......威廉的屁屁有狗狗精液臭味......  
（明俊，你是怎么知道狗狗精液是那个味道啊！）  
明轩：？？？  
威廉：呜哇哇哇我不会变成精液臭小猫咪吧！  
两只小奶猫抱着，连玩具都不想玩了！  
明轩安慰：不会啦......不信等庄森回来你们问他。  
庄森回来之后：？？？谁中出你们两个了！你们两个小奶猫怎么知道狗精液味道的！  
准备去打人，结果被威廉和明俊闻闻屁屁。  
“二哥的味道......是狗狗的味道没错，但是......好奇怪哦......闻到之后就变得奇怪了......”  
两只小猫咪躺在地上呼呼呼呼的！  
“奇怪的甜味！”  
庄森又羞又气：不要闻了！  
没办法，还是被弟弟们闻了哦！

还是威廉。  
威廉喜欢被舔毛！哥哥也好陈斌也好，都可以！  
但是陈斌就......  
因为陈斌自己就是大型犬嘛，换毛季的时候本来就舔到一嘴毛，给威廉舔更是！  
所以明明没有沈浩然他们这种偏长毛的狗狗毛多，最后吐的毛球比他们都多！  
然后......  
“不知道大哥对金威廉干了什么，说不定吃小猫。”  
陈斌：？？？？？？  
“大哥真是变态啊，不仅是幼猫控还喜欢吃小猫。”  
陈斌：？？？  
陈斌，今天也是风评被害的日子呢。


End file.
